


Angels and Devil (Fic and Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fusco has an angel on his shoulder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Devil (Fic and Fanart)

Lionel Fusco had an angel on his shoulder. Not an angel in the sense that he had a conscience (although he had one of those too, he always helped little old ladies across the street) but an actual little person with fluffy wings, a golden halo and the whole enchilada. He didn't like to think about it because thinking about enchiladas always made him hungry. For all he knew he had an enchilada monster in his stomach too.

The angel was named Finch. Along with the wings and halo he also wore bright white suits. The only color were his ties. Sometimes they were red or blue and every color in between. Apparently heaven had quite the wardrobe selection. 

When Finch had first popped up Fusco had been a kid and when he told his mother about the angel his mother had thought he was talking about an imaginary friend. If only. As he got older he learned not to talk to Finch when people could see him; strange looks were the _least_ of his worries.

He had to admit having Finch around wasn't so bad. Fusco's computer was always the fastest in town. Fusco would never admit it to anyone, but he had several hard dives full of cats being cute.

On Fusco's eighteenth birthday not only did he get a car from his parents (cherry red and fast, yay baby!) but he also got a devil on his other shoulder.

If Finch was a computer nerd than Reese was the cool guy. He wore red and carried a pitchfork, his hair was flat; apparently hell had a never ending supply of hair gel. His pointed tail would alway brush against the back Fusco's neck when he was excited; he loved guns.

As Fusco got older Finch and Reese became friends. Hearing them banter back and forth was as cute as a cat video. When it wasn't frustrating that was.

After awhile a second angel showed up. He was a brown dog named Bear. All things considered he thought an angel dog on his shoulder wasn't all that strange.

Now, Fusco was staring at the face of pure evil and it was covered with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

The was one doughnut left in the box in the break room. At any other time he would have stuffed it in his mouth like a squirrel hoarding food, but not today. He had promised his son he would try to eat better.

'Just walk away,' Finch said at his spot on Fusco's shoulder.

'Oh come on, Finch. One doughnut isn't going to kill him,' Reese said as he twirled his pitchfork.

Bear barked.

Finch looked down at Bear. 'Don't encourage him. I thought you were on my side.

Reese's tail swished back and forth. 'That's my angel dog. It's two to one, Lionel. Time to bite the bullet and bite that doughnut.'

'I didn't realize this was a democracy. I vote that he eats and apple instead.'

Fusco pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. He picked up the doughnut and carried it back to his desk.

He sat down on his desk chair and brought the doughnut up to his face. Reese let out a trumpet yell and he could almost see Finch's disappointed face.

'That's my boy! 'Reese exclaimed.'

'Oh, dear,' Finch said.

He was about to take a bite when his eyes fell on Carter's desk and an idea hit him like a muffin to the back of the head. It wasn't a soft muffin either, but a hard two-day old muffin.

He tore the doughnut in half (it wounded him deep in his soul) got up and sat one half on Carter's desk.

What's this for?' Carter asked.

'I'm on a diet.'

'Oh. Good luck with that', Carter said as she popped a piece of doughnut into her mouth.

He sat down on his chair and it groaned in protest (maybe he really needed to go on a diet) and he ate his half of his doughnut.

'Good job,' Finch said.

Even Bear barked happily.

As Fusco ate his doughnut he thought no doughnut tasted as good as Finch's kind words felt. Well, maybe a triple chocolate doughnut tasted as good.


End file.
